


Wish upon a raindrop

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed Grimmjow, I always make my boy ichi suffer so here’s same but reversed, Isshin wants to be a good parent, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Life is a funny thing.Someone could be here and gone the next in a blink of an eye. Grimmjow experiences this first hand how cruel the world can be.No powers. Depressed Grimm. Shortfic. Read tags before reading if sensitive to certain topics.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Kudos: 26





	Wish upon a raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wrote something.. depressing stuff once again but I’ve been thinking of my grandma a lot and wanted sad grimm. He is OOC but I feel it fits. Ignore spell errors cuz this bitch writes on phone..
> 
> Enjoy

The pain of loss would hit him at random times and mostly when he least expected. 

Like today.

Grimmjow laid in bed, back facing the ever darkening sky palm slowly smoothing out the wrinkles in soft sheets. His movements slow, too slow for the blue haired man who always moved fast and with precision.

His bright azure eyes half lidded and red rimmed from lack of sleep and tears he refuses to let fall.

It wasn’t suppose to end like this.

They had been laughing, bantering playfully while walking home when it happened.

Grimmjow wasn’t quick enough and his fire haired partner was distracted with the blue haired man to notice the oncoming car.

His love, his everything...

Ichigo didn’t make it to the hospital.

Whenever Grimmjow closes his eyes now, all he sees is his bright sun being flipped over the speeding car, limbs twisted and scraped... eyes wide and losing life.

Grimmjow argued with Ichigo’s father, Isshin, blaming him for not going after the person who killed his only son. Isshin was a peaceful man and wouldn’t raise a hand at another, he had shook his head and told the blue haired man he thought of as a second son to take the couch and sleep. They both certainly needed it.

That was 17 months ago. Almost 2 years.

It didn’t seem that long ago. Time flew by when you weren’t paying attention and Grimmjow had sunken into a deep depression soon after.

His best friend, Nel, stayed with him now after an attempt on his own life ended him up in the hospital. Wrists bandaged and tied to the bed rails with fluffy cuffs on his upper arms. He didn’t have much fight left anyway so he never tried again.

Isshin had rushed from his job once told the heartbreaking news.

Then they yelled at each other once Grimmjow knew he was there.

Isshin refused to believe the once strong man would try and take his life. There was so much to live for still, he had said.

Grimmjow didn’t care, his life ended in the back of an ambulance.

-

Grimmjow slowly focused on the now pale but still raised scar of his wrist. The sight made most uncomfortable, knowing in his past there was a point where he was at his lowest to try and take his own life.

Nel pretends they aren’t there most there time but Grimm still catches her staring for too long. He doesn’t care. Past was called the past for a reason. Everything was behind him.

Expect there were days where he didn’t, couldn’t, get out of bed.

Days he couldn’t look at anything sunset orange and not feel hollow inside.

Days where no one could reach him in his own mind.

Those days he felt like he was treading a desert. Waist deep in sand and barely moving but the sun kept shining on him no matter how much he wished it didn’t.

And on days like those, he’d lay in the bed he once shared with his beloved and wish...


End file.
